<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Tea by dadofthedead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136679">Morning Tea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadofthedead/pseuds/dadofthedead'>dadofthedead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elezen Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Table Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Urianger Augurelt, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadofthedead/pseuds/dadofthedead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A cold morning in Coerthas calls for something to warm Urianger and Artemus up after waking up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>they fuck</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coerthas wasn't always <em>this</em> cold in the mornings. At least, that's what Artemus tries to tell himself as he wrestles the way out of the tangle of blankets restraining him from getting up. He hears the clanking of ceramics - likely from Urianger making the morning tea. The taller Elezen always woke up before Artemus, despite all of his attempts to try to beat his lover in awakening for just one day.</p><p>Finally free from the blankets, Artemus stretches and massages his shoulder some before standing. '<em>A bit stiff today</em>,' the greying Elezen thinks as he retrieves a shirt from the dresser to put on before heading into the small kitchen in the shared cottage built outside Dragonhead.</p><p>Standing at the counter is Urianger, writing notes on a loose piece of parchment as he waits for the tea to steep. A smirk crosses Artemus' face as he wraps his arms around the other man's waist, kissing at his neck. Urianger yelps at the sudden feeling of cold hands, though quickly relaxing at the touches upon his neck. He turns his head, whispering, "I didst not realise thou hast awoken, dearest Arte-" Cut off by a hand reaching into his loose pants. Fingers rub up and down his left thigh, nearing up towards his clit. "You know, Urianger, for being so early, you're certainly awake-" a gentle pinch to the bundle of nerves, emphasizing the words, "this morning. I hope that tea can wait a bit, dearest Urianger." Artemus finally speaks, as he rubs his right hand of the taller Elezen's pecs, tracing the scars just below. Urianger closes his eyes before releasing a shuddering moan, turning his head to look the greying man in the eyes. "O-of course the tea shall wait, ast t-thou continues-'' Urianger cuts himself off with another moan at the ministrations of the fingers at his folds. Artemus' right hand comes down to the hip, pulling the blonde to face him, staring into the pale gold eyes.</p><p>"It's a good morning, Urianger. Let us relax some," he says, before pulling the taller man down with his right hand to kiss him. Urianger moans into the kiss as the other man slips a finger inside his entrance. He shudders before moving one of his hands down to stroke at the bulge in Artemus' underwear. A growl comes from the greying man before all of a sudden, Urianger feels himself being lifted to the table nearby. His pants are pulled down fast, before the blonde feels the whiskers at his thighs in an instant.</p><p>"Art t-thou impatient, Artemus?" he asks, running fingers through the older man's hair. White irises momentarily look up, clouded with arousal, the only answer Urianger needs to his question. The eyes stay focused on his face as Artemus leans forward with a broad stroke of his tongue to the folds before him. "By the T-Twelve, shall some warning be g-given?!" Urianger damn near shouts, the motions of the tongue against his arousal surprisingly him with the speed of the other man's actions. His fingers curl within greying hair, eliciting a moan from the man before him. </p><p>Minutes go by like seconds, moans being exchanged between both men as Artemus works his tongue and fingers against Urianger. Through his arousal-hazed vision, Urianger can see the shorter man stroking his cock through the material of his sleep pants. He squints, pulling the hair in his fingers gently. "Come up, Artemus," he says, reaching for more of his partner's body.</p><p>Artemus stands, spreading the younger Elezen's legs wider to stand between. His hips press forward, the bulge straining as he grinds towards Urianger's clit. "Is this what you want, Urianger? Tell me, love," Artemus asks, with another quick thrust against Urianger's warmth. "<em> Do you want this? </em>" </p><p>A loud moan comes from Urianger as Artemus continues to move against him. "Pray continue, love, c-continue forth with thine actions," Urianger stutters, his hands reaching for something, <em> anything </em> to hold onto. His hands find the edge of the table as Artemus grins, a hand reaching down to finally withdraw his cock from the now stained pants. "Good, good. I hope you're ready for this, <em> Urianger. </em>" Artemus says, reaching behind himself for oil laying on the counter. He strokes a bit onto his cock, before finally pressing himself forward into Urianger. The taller man chokes back a moan, attempting to bring a hand to cover the noises. </p><p>"Ah, ah, ah, Urianger. I want to hear you moaning just for <em> me </em> ." Artemus whispers, leaning down to bite at the blonde's collarbone as he pushes himself deeper into the warm heat. Urianger yet again tangles his fingers in his lover's hair, gasping and tightening around the length within him as Artemus <em> finally </em> bottoms out. "By the Twelve, Artemus," Urianger moans, bringing his legs up around the other Elezen's hips. "Thy memory c-continuously-" Before he can finish, Artemus brings a finger to his lover's lips, cutting him off. "Now, Urianger, small words now.. Less syllables are easier to moan, remember." </p><p>Urianger chuckles at the remark, before moving his hips in anticipation. "But of course, love. But thy shall ask of one thing - <em> Fuck me, Artemus. </em>" </p><p>A smile grows across the older man's face at the demand. Artemus whispers "That's what I like to hear." Before leaning down to Urianger, his hips starting to move in a steady rhythm. The blonde moans into his mouth as the thrusts move <em> just </em> right within him. </p><p>Minutes pass, and Urianger pulls back to look up into his lover's eyes, beckoning him to go faster with a certain gaze. Artemus closes his eyes, bringing a hand lower to push the taller Elezen onto the tabletop. His hips move faster, the right hand of the older man feeling across the scars on the chest below him. Sweat drips from Artemus' temple, the speed of his thrusts warming the room.</p><p>"You truly are beautiful, you know. N-no matter what, Urianger." he says, both hands coming to encircle the blonde Elezen's face as he brings his head down to touch the other's. "I love you, Urianger.. I-I'm close," he moans out, hips slightly stuttering with pleasure. A moan answers him, the pale gold eyes staring into his lover's. "As art thy, d-dearest Artemus. Pray, inside my love, <em> inside </em>," Urianger begs, moans taking over his words as he trembles at the feeling of the rapid thrusts inside of him. A few short thrusts later, Urianger cries out, coming undone around the length within, clenching around the warm cock of his lover. Shorts whispers of love reach Artemus' ears as he fucks Urianger through his orgasm, his own soon coming. His hips stutter, pressing as far into Urianger as he can as he releases himself inside, warmth flooding the still pulsating heat. The shorter man falls down against his lover's chest, the table being the one thing holding the two up. A few moments pass, both Elezen breathing heavily against each other. Artemus finally pushes himself up, twirling some of Urianger's hair around his short index finger. </p><p>"I don't suppose you want any of that tea, huh?" he asks, smiling down at his lover. Urianger snorts at the question, grinning up at Artemus' glowing form. </p><p>"Thy tea can wait, mayhaps after a nap." Urianger says, sitting up and gasping softly as he feels Artemus' cock is finally pulled out, the warmth dripping down his thigh. "And a bath as well, thou wouldn't suppose?"</p><p>Artemus laughs as he picks up a rag from off the counter behind him. "Hmm.. a nap does sound good, you know." he says as he wipes the cum from Urianger's thighs, taking care to slow down around the reddened spots where his stubble had roughed the skin. "You really do like me forgetting to shave, huh? I'll have to remember that for next time."</p><p>The rag gets dumped into the sink before Artemus turns back to Urianger, picking the tired form of his lover up. A smile crosses his face, a whisper of a simple question crossing the shorter Elezen's lips as he starts walking towards the bedroom. </p><p>"Now let us go take that nap, shall we?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>no beta, we die like sleep deprived warriors of light<br/>artemus is my old man elezen wol<br/>hmu on twitter @dadofthedead for more. i guess ill write if i don't have hockey.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>